


𝐎𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐀.    𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕆ℝ𝕀𝔾𝕀ℕ𝔸𝕃𝕊

by Azgeina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Other, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, The Originals - Freeform, always and forever, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina
Summary: 𝐎𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐀 - ❝The time I thought that we would have was taken from red to black, I said things I can't take back and I don't know how to live with that. There's a darkness that I've known and it's shaken me to stone, It kills me you might not know. After all, 'Cause I know I don't let you see, but you mean the world to me.❞cover coming soona short storythe originals au©azgeina 2019®all rights reserved(do not steal)started: 14.11.19
Relationships: Father and daughter bond - Relationship, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while and was written on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy. None of my works are edited unless it's completed.

in which family means everything even when it doesn't.


	2. EPIGRAPH

_❝Before you came, I was a hunter, a killer and I was lost for so long and then you were an angel that showed up and your melodic cries filled my ears and I couldn't leave you, I just knew I was meant to be your father. Despite all the odds. You made life worth living, my sweet Melody.❞_

_\- JONATHAN ARGENT_


	3. CHAPTER ONE: FATHERHOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have six parts and it will pertain the relationship between Melody and Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please note none of my books are edited unless it’s completed I write on Wattpad but I am giving this site a chance so please support as best you can.

in which a father meets his heart and he begins to realise that life is not always about the next chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Melody Mikaelson is dropped at the doorstop of a hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts

Not edited.

**NEW YORK, MAY 02 2012**

**GENEVIEVE CARRIED THE NEWBORN IN HER ARMS GENTLY ROCKING HER AS SHE REACHED HER DESTINATION,** the redhead which would make sure this child survived, she had placed a powerful cloaking spell on her, she knew Klaus did not deserve to lose both his children so before they could take the twins back, she took the youngest and travelled to New York where a hunter who had been living a normal life was staying.

she wrote a note stating the child was of vampire, werewolf and witch and she needed to be loved, protected and cherished, she started the child had no family and she would be safer.

Ringing the doorbell, she placed the baby in the small basket before rushing away, she stood behind stairs and watched a raven-haired male opened the black painted door, the child began crying and he looked down, picking up the note he reads it and looks around.

Genevieve schnapps an invisibility spell so she wouldn't be seen, the man furrowed his brows, he picks up the baby gently cradling her in his arm and firm strong arms, Genevieve takes a deep breath before leaving.

  
**ENTERING HIS HOME, HE FRANTICALLY TRIED TO SOOTHE HER BUT SHE WOULD NOT STOP CRYING,** gently humming to a song his mother always sung to him as a child, he slowly moves from left to right, he had no idea what to do or how to take care of her, what would happen when she would get older.

He shakes his head walking further into his home, he walks to his living room and gently lays her on the large brown couch, he places pillows around her. He would need to get items and make a room for her, he had a new task and that was to raise, love, protect and cherish this precious angel, she was so beautiful and peaceful, he sits on the floor caressing her cheeks, she grabs his large thumbs and he smiled weakly.

"Hey..." He spoke up softly caressing her tiny hands."My name is Jonathan, " he told the one-hour old baby who coed at the tone of his voice, he let out a low chuckle."And I promise to always be here, always and forever, " he softly told her, she let out a whimper, her toothless teeth wide as she prepares herself to cry."Please...dont cry," Jonathan softly coed taking her in his arms.

He stands up and softly rocks her back and soft, she kicks her tiny feet."I can't call you hey, "he told her letting out a low laugh as he walks around." How about Angel?!" he asked raising his brows, she cries louder and he huffs shaking his head at her."Alright. How about Jessica?!" he asked again and her cries got louder, the baby did not love those names.

"What about Melody?!" He asked with raised brows, she stops crying and closes her eyes."Hi Melody, I don't know who your parents are but someone needs are to protect and love you, and I promise to do my best as long as you give me a chance," he told her softly, he sighs pulling out his phone."I need to get so many things, "

He rocks her humming to a song as she softly nuzzled against him, his body keeping her warm.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Melody was TWO WEEKS OLD AND JONATHAN HAD MANAGED TO GET ANYTHING HE THOUGHT SHE WOULD NEED, HE HAD TO ASK PEOPLE WITH BABIES AKA HIS NEIGHBORS WHO HAD CHILDREN,** he had no idea how to be a parent, she wasn't his and that wasn't even the case, it wasn't the case of what she was either, it was the fact that he was scared of failing her, of becoming a disappointment, Jonathan had help here and there with some neighbours who saw he would need some hands-on deck and for the past two weeks she had been crying nonstop.

He was losing his grip not knowing how to take care of her or soothe her, it was 2:15 am and he was awakened for the fifth time.

He had not even gotten a wink of sleep, getting out of the bed, he walks to the crip he placed in his room.

Melody had a habit of crying when she wasn't in his presence and he was so scared of leaving her alone even for a second. He had to make sure she was soundly asleep before he left.

God the man was a wreck, she had cried nonstop, he had no idea what to do, he had gotten help, he had read books but she would never stop. He was restless. Picking up the squirming two weeks old in his arms.

"It's all okay," He weakly coed, God he was so tired, he rested her against his warm chest, the girl screamed and kicked her tiny feet and arms, her throat should be hurting but she cried."I don't know what else to do."Please, Mel, I need some sleep, why won't you let me?!" he weakly spoke to his adoptive daughter who screamed louder, tears pooling out of her eyes.

Her cries would not stop after two hours, he had changed her, feed her, read to her, sang, danced, held her, left her alone, nothing was working, two hours later she was still crying and now he was crying, no creature he had killed and hunted made him feel this way.

He packed a few items and placed her in her car seat, walking to his jeep. He safely buckled her before driving, arriving at the orphanage, he gently carried the car seat she sat screaming and kicking, he was tired of it all. He could no longer do it.

Walking into the office, he placed the car seat on the desk and the light-skinned man looked at him."Can I help you?!" the man, Lucas questioned standing up, he looks at the screaming baby and sighed, parents who could not deal with parenthood came to give up their child. "You are giving up your child for adoption?!" He asked Jonathan whose lips quivered at that word.

"She's not mine," Jonathan spat, it wasn't of hate, it was of anger and the fact that be had no idea what to do anymore. Lucas raised his brows at Jonathan, the man had bags under his eyes."Someone left her at my doorstep and left me a note saying her parents was an old friend of mine," He told Lucas smoothly lying about the last part about the parents, he sighs looking down at Melody and sobbed."I can't do this anymore, I adopted her two weeks ago because I was tasked in raising her, loving and protecting her but it's so annoying, I have no idea what to do, she cries all the time, "he miffed, he could not believe he was crying, a man who made creatures cry and beg for their lives cried because of a screeching and crying baby.

Lucas nodded his head in understanding, he had kids of his own but he could see Jonathan knew what he was doing.

He looked like he had given up on being a father to Melody, despite her just being dropped at his home." I can line up some parents, good family to take her, "Lucas softly told Jonathan who dropped the baby bag on the table.

" when she cries, it helps to read and feed her, she loves skin to skin contact, and oh, she loves jokes, it makes her smile, she should get a bottle three times a day, she cries at least every four to five hours, "Jonathan listed off everything about Melody, things he knew from raising her. 

He had no idea of her parents and their medical condition but them being supernatural told him he would worry, she was a tribrid after all." Never take off the bracelet, she loves it and will scream when it's off," Jonathan continued, Melody held onto his large thumbs as she cried, the bracelet was to block her powers until she was old enough to learn and control it. He shakes his head looking down at her."I'm sorry, Mel, "He apologised wiping his tears, he gives Lucas a hard look before leaving the office, Melody's cries filled his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, no, will he go back for her. Why is she crying nonstop? Like that girl can cry. Hope you enjoy, don't be a silent reader. Thanks for reading.


	5. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan latest choice troubles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan omg

Not edited.

**NEW YORK, TWO DAYS LATER**

**JONATHAN TURNED AND TURNED ALL NIGHT,** he could not sleep, guilt coursed through his veins and he hated himself, he had grown to care for Melody like she was his daughter and giving her up was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

sure it was two weeks and she was a newborn but he couldn't find the strength to do it anymore.

the hunter let out a huffed breathe turning around again, he rubs his face sitting up, his life was the way it was, hunt, hunt, hunt, and it was better with Melody in it, despite her always troubling him.

The man got out of bed and the first thing he stepped on was a toy, he bent down picking up the plush blue stuffed wolf that Melody would never let go off, god she was probably crying her lungs out for the wolf.

He set it inside the crib, looking ahead he shakes his head, god he hated himself. Someone left her on his doorstep and it took him two weeks before he gave up on her.

"Oh, Melody," Jonathan whispered rubbing his jaw, he makes his head walking out of his bedroom, entering the living room, he stops at the sight if baby items just scattered around, he never had the courage to clean, he was so exhausted that as soon as he came home, he wanted to sleep.

"Nope, I'm not doing this," he said to himself picking up the basket, he begins jumping Melody's things inside."You can't make me," He said to himself yet again, placing the basket down, he sits down on the couch, he feels a soft material and pulls it."Your blankie did you can't sleep without this, " He held it to his nose taking a deep breath. She smelled like rosemary flower mixed with strawberry, he missed her already.

"I can't be the father you want," Jonathan said to himself shaking his head."I'm not even your dad, I have no idea who your parents are or why you were given to me, "Jonathan said to the blanket resting his back against the couch.

He closed his eyes tightly as tears began streaming down." Oh my God, I already failed you, "He could not take the pain, part of him wanted to go back to her and the other part just couldn't." I can't be a father forgive me, "

He stood up carrying her things away, Jonathan looked at the packed things he walks to the kitchen opening the fridge, the first thing he sees is Melody's bottled baby milk, he closed the fridge taking out a bottle of beer.

Jonathan walked back to the living room, he pulls his laptop to his lap."Let's see what creatures need to be slain, " he whispered, he needed to get his mind off Melody, he needed to, he failed to be who she needed. He couldn't be her father.

Opening the laptop, he instantly is filled with the profile picture of him and Melody, he took it a few days after he officially adopted her as his daughter, he tried looking into who brought her or why she was given to him but no leads where found.

"I miss you," Jonathan whispered caressing her face in the laptop screen, he cursed standing up, the man could not pretend to be okay, Melody brought purpose into his life and he needed her just as much as she needed him, grabbing his coat and keys, he walks out.

**ARRIVING AT THE ORPHANAGE, THE MARCHES INTO LUCAS' OFFICE WHERE HE SEES TWO COUPLES, LUCAS LOOKS** AT HIM."Mr Argent, this lovely couple want to adopt Melody, "Lucas spoke up pointing to the couple who looked at Jonathan and stood up, they held out their hands to him, he stared at them before turning his attention to Lucas.

"I changed my mind," Jonathan told Lucas who looked to the couples who frowned.

"You can't do that," The female hissed at Jonathan who glared at her."Shes, not even yours, "She spat clenching her jaw.

The man rubbed his wife's shoulder." you gave her up after adopting her and now you want her back, "The husband hissed in pure anger, Jonathan scowled.

" She is my daughter, she was given to me and I am taking her home,"Jonathan chided coldly, he stepped forward towards them."She is not yours, she is mine, "

He turns to Lucas who smiled."I will have her brought in," he told Jonathan who smiled, he pressed an intercom, a few minutes later, Melody was brought in and Jonathan instantly cried, he covered his face.

"Hi, I'm so sorry," Jonathan whispered picking up Melody, it looked like she had been crying all day, the girl screamed and kicked her tiny two weeks old body. "Shush, daddy is here, " He whispered, the female dropped the baby seat and her bag on the table, Jonathan cradled her in his arms."Let's go home, "He caressed her and she instantly stopped crying, he smiled."Oh, thank you, I love you, " he kissed her head, he takes her things, gives Lucas a smile and a glare to the couples before leaving.

Jonathan would never let go of his Melody.

***

I love this so much.


	6. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in life keeps the boogy man away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading.

Not edited.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**NEW YORK**

**SIX MONTHS AGO, A NEWBORN BABY WAS DROPPED AT HIS FRONT DOOR, HE HAD NEVER FACED A HARDER CHALLENGE THAN THIS,** Melody was trouble, she would always cry nonstop but she loved playing with her father and watching her favourite shows with him.

she loved being in his arms and when she wasn't, she would cry unstop until she was.

  
She was also a delight as well, she loved her toys and her food and her bedtime story.

Jonathan wound it hard sometimes but he was doing okay, he was a father and it was something he never thought he would be in his twenty-seven years of being alive, being a supernatural hunter and one of the best that is.

He never stayed in one place for too long and ever since Melody came along, he wanted her to have some stability, he would hire a nanny to lol after her when he had a case and it was difficult, he found it hard to be away from her.

He had really minded with her as his daughter and his heart still ached when he remembered the time he gave her up for two days, he had this way with her and she brought light into his dark life.

she reminded him of a man he was once in love with. she looked like him in that matter and some of the personality as a baby that came off her, he would think of Nik, that was what he called the man. 

He wouldn't call it faith but ever since Nik, his life had been dark and he felt faith pulled Melody towards him, brought another love, faith gave him the love of a daughter and the love of what it means to be a father and a dad.

His heart would burst with joy and love and happiness and adoration when he sees his daughter, god he the only time he felt that was with Nik, now he was a father and he could never ask for anything better.

Melody's soft coos filled his ears as soon as he got home from a case, he gave a small smile to the nanny, he walks over to the pink coloured crib and looked down at her, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

"She wasn't any trouble this time," The nanny, Nancy spoke up getting up from the couch.

she dropped the book down and walked toward towards Jonathan who caressed Melody's cheeks, the six-month-old stirred briefly before the sleep took over again.

"Thanks again, Nance," Jonathan spoke up taking his eyes off his daughter, he turns around pulling out his phone. The blonde-haired females smiled at him, a blush tainting her cheeks at the sight of him.

"It's no worries," Nancy replied walking forward, she let out a soft sigh before she opened her mouth to speak again."I wanted to ask you something," Nancy softly intoned to Jonathan who looked away from his phone, he nodded for her to speak.

"Yeah, do you need a raise? That's alright, you basically take care of her almost all the time," Jonathan laughed it off waving his arms dramatically, he placed his hands on his hips letting a soft smile graced his lips.

Nancy laughed shaking her head, she looked at him hoping the question she was about to ask would be a yes."I wanted to know if you would be down to go on a date, " She inquired with raised brows, biting her lips nervously she played with her fingers twisting them back and forth.

Jonathan's opened his mouth in an awkward way not knowing how to respond to that, Nancy looked way noticing his gaze."Uh-" Jonathan scratched the back of the head."Nance, "He began licking his lips, letting out a low chuckle, Nancy opens her mouth to speak but Jonathan continued before she could." Nancy, I'm gonna rip Tue bandaid off, "

Nancy held out her hand cutting him off."Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I'm not the kind of girl you go for, "The blonde politely said to Jonathan who shakes his head.

"it's not that, "Jonathan told Nancy who moves her shoulder in a shrug." its that you are a girl," He explained in a soft tone not to come off rude, Nancy opened her mouth in shock.

"You're gay?!" She asked in shock, she had seen him with women here and there but never thought he was, she saw the wrong message.

Jonathan bit his lips nodding his head."I play for my team, sorry, I mean I would, you are beautiful and respectful and nice but you are not my type in that sense, "

Nancy nodded her head in understanding."I get it, sorry about this."Nancy picked up her bag and her book, she gave Jonathan a kind smile before leaving.

Jonathan shook his head, he turned around and knelt down in front of the crib."I just had an awkward moment, Mel, "H rubs her stomach knowing how much it calms her."I probably shouldn't do this," He picked her up knowing waking her up would land him in sleepless night, he had missed his daughter and wanted to talk to her, he wished he was around a lot more but he had a job aside from being her father, the girl stirred opening her eyes, Melody coed waving her tiny hands around her face, the sight of her father brought a smile on her face and her coed.

The girl began babbling and Jonathan laughed replying to her as if he understood."Yeah, I know right," he shakes sitting in the couch, he sat her on his knees and she babbled placing her tiny fist into her mouth.

"Blah.bah.bahl." Melody babbled, spit dripped from her mouth, Jonathan wiped her mouth.

"I was not expecting that," Jonathan told his six months old rolling his eyes, the baby let out a loud screech."Yeah, yeah, I know, "

Melody coed looking into her father's eyes, Jonathan placed her in his arms properly, he picked up little mermaid and began reading to her, the girl kicking her tiny feet and talking in a language Jonathan seems to understand. He kissed her forehead caressing her stomach, she took his large hands playing with it.

"Banahslubeiaj blah blah baba," Melody babbled on kicking her legs, she coed playing with the ring on her father's fingers, Jonathan begins to feel sleep take over him, he let's out a loud yawn dropping the book, the man walks to the nursery and places Melody in her crib, he gently hums to her, she closes her eyes dreaming of her favourite baby show.

Jonathan watched his daughter sleep, a smile on his face."I love you, "He kissed her forehead before taking the baby monitor." good night sweetheart," he walked out of her nursery softly closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. So who is Nik? How do you love Jonathan and Melody so far? Comments and kudos and bookmarks would mean a lot.


	7. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood or not, family remains together through thick and thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading . It means a lot I hope you enjoy this book.

Not edited.

**A WEEK LATER, 2012, RUSSIA**

**THE BURSTING OF GLASS** and the sound of guns going off echoes through Jonathan's ears, the hunter twisted his body around moving from the coming shot of a gun.

He kicked his legs forward letting out a grunt, a hand reached out to grab him and him turns around twisted the person's wrist.

Jonathan jumps wrapping his legs around the person's neck, he twisted his waist snapping the neck of the man, he falls to the floor. Two demon runs towards him and he picks up the gun, he walls forward twisting his wrist to the left, pulling the trigger, he watches as the bottle flies towards one of the demons and then to the next, their bodies flash and they tell to the ground.

Jonathan feels himself being grabbed and thrown back to the ground, he grunted out, turning his head, he kicks his forward sending the demon stumbling, Jonathan flips in the air and pulls out a demon dagger which he plunges into the demon's heart and pushes it down.

**NEW YORK**

**ARRIVING BACK BACK HOME SEVERAL HOURS LATER, JONATHAN DROPPED HIS DUFFLE BAG ON THE FLOOR, HE SMILES AT NANCY WALKING TOWARDS THE CRIB,** Melody held out her hands to her father, a grin on her face, a toothless smile following. Jonathan picks her up kissing her cheeks, the six months old grabs her fathers face kicking out her legs.

"I missed you, yes I did, yes I did," Jonathan nuzzled his face into her stomach blowing raspberry's. Melody let out a loud babble throwing her tiny hands around, happy and joy ran through her as she played with her father.

she had missed him so much.

Jonathan turned to Nancy and smiled at her, he held Melody on his hips."Thanks for watching her, "He told the blonde who smiled at him, she pulls her hair behind her ear.

Nancy nodded." No worries," she told him picking up her bag, she smiled before leaving, Jonathan walked over to the couch and picks up sleeping beauty, he knew how much his daughter loved that kind of stories. it always made her smile and she goes into this dreamy gaze.

"Alright, sleeping beauty here we come," Jonathan told his daughter who babbled placing her tiny hands on the book, she kicked her legs letting out another set of coes.

"Once upon a time," Jonathan began opening the book, reading to his daughter was a joy, it was something is really enjoyed doing. He never had the chance to do normal things with his parents, it was always about the next town or country or hunt for them, he wouldn't raise his daughter that way.

Melody let out a short coo looking up at her father as the story progresses, the girl rubs her eyes placing her tiny fist into her mouth, spit begins drooling from her mouth, Jonathan picks up the napkin and wipes her lips, the girl babble's as her father continues to read.

Jonathan kissed his daughters forehead flipping to the next page, the man began reading again, Melody smiles picking up his large hands and placing it in her mouth, Jonathan let out a laugh shaking his head."You can't see dad's hand," he moves his finger and Melody begins crying, he stands up walking back and forth slowly, her screams begin to dial down and he places her back into her crib.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

**"SAY DADA, " JONATHAN COED TO ALMOST ONE-YEAR-OLD MELODY, THE GIRL HAD GROWN OVER THE PAST YEAR,** she was crawling and was slowly learning to walk, Jonathan had taken time out of being a hunter to be a father, he loved every second of it, the girl was dressed in a pink onesie and a flower hairband around her head, she laughs and begins crawling to her father who snaps his fingers.

  
Jonathan gives her a wide grin watching as she places her tiny hands on the table and slowly gets up on her feet.

Jonathan's eyes widen and he quickly pulls out his one and begins recording, he had made sure to always record important moment in her life, he would one day look back on them.

"Come on, " Jonathan gives her an encouraging smile, the phone continues to record as Melody slowly moves her feet. she begins walking whilst holding the table and then let's go."Come to Dada, "Jonathan smiled, Melody let out a loud squeal walking over to her father, the man lets out a laugh picking her up, Melody claps her hand kicking her legs.

" dada," she squeals and Jonathan kisses her cheeks tickling her.

"Oh my god, say Dada again," Jonathan cooed, he still held the phone recording this moment, Melody laughs.

"Dada, "Melody babbled placing her hands into mouth, Jonatha hugged her, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, sweetheart, "he was never going to let go of her. She was his sweetheart and his melody. His daughter. Blood or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this small snippet, this book has 12 more chapters. Oof, Im gonna focus on the father-daughter relationship. hope you enjoy. Don't be a silent reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and comments and bookmark if you love. 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
